dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound
Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (ドラゴンボールゼッド 銀河ギリギリ!!ぶっちぎりの凄い奴, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Ginga Giri-Giri!! Butchigiri no Sugoi Yatsu; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy"), also known as Dragon Ball Z: Super Guy in the Galaxy,1 is the ninth Dragon Ball Z movie. It was released in Japan on July 10, 1993. The English version was dubbed by FUNimation Entertainment in August 17, 2004, and it was digitally remastered and re-released on February 10, 2009. AB Group's title is Super Guy in the Galaxy. Summary "Many years have passed since Bojack was imprisoned in the heart of a star by the Kais as punishment for his despicable ways. But an unforeseen event broke Bojack free of his stellar lock down. Now he is back to avenge himself and to continue his ultimate desire...subjugating the entire universe! His first task? Take over the interstellar martial arts tournament and take out Earth's top fighters." Bojack is the main villain in this movie. As stated above, his goal is to conquer the universe and destroy all those that stand in his way. He was sealed by all four Kais in a star. However, according to North Kai, the seal broke when Goku teleported the devoluted, ready-to-self-explode Cell to North Kai's planet, killing him and Goku at the same time, and allowing Bojack to be freed. Having another World Martial Arts Tournament funded by X.S. Cashfor his son's birthday, Mr. Sataninvites everyone on Earth to a competition on a remote island. The Z Fighters all go except Vegeta, and Goku (who is still dead with North Kai) wishes he could compete as they watched the competition with a television. During the elimination rounds, Yamcha falls in the water while he was resting, Tien Shinhan loses to Future Trunks, and Piccolo forfeits his match against Krillinout of disgust for the latter's poor attempts at fighting him. Gohan, Future Trunks, Krillin, and Doskoi reach the final where Mr. Satan's students are dressed as aliens and are to serve as foes for the warriors. The tournament then moves to the much larger Battle Island 2, which has specially built chambers underneath called Battle Zones, where the contestants will face off against The fighters are loaded up into rocket-propelled pods that launch them down four tunnels, that have the appearance of a digital, computer grid-like world. Eventually each of the fighters arrive in their Battle Zones. Trunks arrives in a flowery meadow with a lake, Krillin arrives in a lava-filled cavern, Gohan arrives in a toybox-like area with oversized dolls, blocks, and balloons, and Doskoi in a sandy desert. However, Bojack and his four men have changed things in secret. Each of them have murdered the Intergalactic Fighters in secret, and replace them. Zangya encounters Krillin, and easily and effortlessly overpowers him (mainly due to Krillin being mesmerized by her beauty), Trunks is observing two pink mice, before being ambushed by Kogu, and chastises Kogu for using lethal force. After realizing that Kogu is not one of the Fighters, Kogu states his is not to be trifled with. He then transforms into a larger version of himself. Gohan is amused by the toys around him, but is ambushed by giant blocks, thrown by Bujin. Bujin then telekinetically rips the hands of a clock and tries to skewer Gohan with them, who disintegrates them with an Aura burst. Gohan chastises Bujin for using lethal force, before Bujin uses his psychic powers to change the area's appearance from the toybox to a forested area. Doskoi is ambushed and brutally murdered by Bido, who violently strangles him to death with just one arm. To this, the audience screams in horror, and Tien and Yamcha decide to investigate. Mr. Satan tries whatever he can to avoid getting involved, believing them to be more powerful than Cell. Kogu and Trunks' battle has led to a Victorian-style city resembling London, and manages to get the upper hand on Future Trunks, dominating over him. He tells Trunks to surrender, and then tries to cut the Saiyan down with his Devilish Blade, but Future Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan and blocks the sword attack, breaking it in the process. Future Trunks then kills Kogu by forcing his fist through his gut. As Future Trunks wonders what is happening, he is attacked by Bojack knocking him out. Vegeta senses a strong power level and decides to fly to where Future Trunks is, bringing his son's sword along with him. Gohan senses a powerful energy level and flies to the arena where the unconscious Krillin and Future Trunks lay. Yamcha and Tien try to help take down Bojack's gang, but they are easily taken down by a few hits. Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan and tries to fight them, but he is unsuccessful. He is about to be hit by Bojack's Full Power Energy Ball when Piccolo uses his Special Beam Cannon to deflect it. Piccolo tries to fight Bojack, but is overwhelmed by his might. Gohan rushes to save him, but before Bojack could finish Piccolo, Future Trunks intervenes by shooting lots of ki blasts, Bojack protected himself with the Psycho Barrier, Future Trunks decided to charge at him head-on, but was intercepted by Bujin's psychic threads, which drains him of his energy, causing him to revert to his base form as Bido took this opportunity to throw a sharpened metal piece at Future Trunks, Vegeta saves him (by throwing Future Trunks' sword in the way of the sharpened projectile). Future Trunks swiftly caught his sword, and sheath and equipped himself. With only Gohan, Vegeta, and Future Trunks left fighting Bojack and his gang, Vegeta and Bojack were shooting Ki Blasts at each other only to outmatch Vegeta. Future Trunks rushes to save him, but was intercepted by Zangya and Bujin. Vegeta is later taken down by Bojack when he transformed, while Future Trunks is getting beaten by Zangya (thanks to Bujin's psychic threads to hold him in place) and is later knocked out by Bojack's Galactic Blow to his chest. Eventually, Gohan is the only one left fighting. He tries to fight Bojack and his gang, however, Bojack is so powerful that Gohan is almost killed. Even though Mr. Satan tries to flee the island, he is sent by the audience to fight the aliens, and accidentally helps Gohan out of a tight spot, but Bojack fires a Ki Blast causing Mr. Satan to fall to the ground (comically, the ground he falls on had his shape when he touches the ground). Bojack then told Gohan that he hoped, for the latter's sake, that Mr. Satan wasn't his cavalry, with Gohan expressing outrage in response. Bojack proceeds to squeeze Gohan to death, also saying that he wants to thank Goku for freeing them and that killing Gohan would give him the message. Goku is angry of what is happening to his son, even asking King Kai if there is something to do, to which King Kai only replies by shaking his head. Gohan screams in pain only to show his teammates out cold. After all seems lost, Goku breaks the rules and uses Instant Transmission for a very short moment to free Gohan from Bojack's grasp. After this, he talks with his son and then goes right back to the Other World. Goku's words of encouragement give Gohan the power he needs to stand up to Bojack and his men. Gohan once again transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and unleashes his power. Bojack commanded Bujin and Bido to use their psychic threads to hold him in place, only to find out that it Gohan is now unaffected by the technique. Gohan kills Bido and Bujin each in one hit. Bojack is desperate and Zangya is frozen in fear of Gohan's unleashed power. As Gohan charges at them, Bojack kills Zangya by shooting an energy blast through her to kill Gohan. Gohan dodges the attack, with Bojack then proceeding to charge up an attack and throw it down to Gohan's position. However, to Bojack's shock and irritation, Gohan is revealed to be completely unaffected by the attack, causing him to rush at Gohan while angrily declaring that he will kill him. Gohan then counters his rush attack by stamping his fist into Bojack's stomach and out of his back. As a last duel, Bojack powers up his Galactic Buster while asking sarcastically asking if Gohan had any "last words" before death and Gohan, in response, prepares his Super Kamehameha, saying that he did have one word that came to mind. The energies clash together, creating a blinding light through the street. In the blinding light, Gohan and Bojack go headfirst into each other, and Gohan punches Bojack clean through his stomach, killing him. Gohan, Future Trunks, and Krillin are at the hospital, healing from their injuries. The news says that it is Mr. Satan who saved the Earth, so Krillin and Oolong makes fun of Mr. Satan about how he gets credit for saving the world while they are at the hospital too, and say other things about him in general. The movie ends with Piccolo and Vegeta shown on top of the roof in isolation. Timeline placement This movie takes place several months after Cell's defeat because Future Trunkshas returned and it was said that he defeated the future Androids.2 Releases Bojack Unbound was originally released on VHS and Laserdisc in Japan. In 2006, Toei Animation released Bojack Unbound as part of the final Dragon Box DVD set, which included all four Dragon Ball films and thirteen Dragon Ball Z''films. These were presented in a new widescreen transfer from the original negatives with a 16:9 aspect ratio that was matted from the original 4:3 aspect ratio. FUNimation released ''Bojack Unbound for VHS and DVD on August 17, 2004 in uncut form.3 As was the case with all previous releases, the movie was released in an unmatted 4:3 aspect ratio. The DVD featured an English dub with an original score done by Mark Menza. FUNimation re-released Super Android 13! and Bojack Unbound on DVD and Blu-ray on February 10, 2009 as part of their "Double Feature" line.4 This new set featured a brand-new widescreen transfer from Video Post & Transfer and a new audio mix for the English dub featuring the original Japanese score done by Shunsuke Kikuchi in addition to the old mix featuring the Menza score. FUNimation repackaged the Double Feature DVDs into three new thinpak sets, the second of which was released on December 6, 2011 and included The Return of Cooler, Super Android 13!, Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, and Bojack Unbound. These three sets were also released together in the Canada-only Dragon Ball Z: Complete Movie Collection featuring reversioned artwork of Goten and Trunks from Bio-Broly on the cover Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Films